harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald Weasley's first wand
The first wand of Ron Weasley was 12" ash wood with a unicorn hair core. It originally belonged to his older brother Charlie. The wand was old and part of the unicorn hair stuck out of the end.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone This wand was snapped in half in September of 1992 in a run-in with the Whomping Willow, barely held together by a strain of the wood. Ron attempted to hold it together using Spello-tape, but its magical capabilities were damaged beyond repair. It subsequently started malfunctioning. When Ron attempted to hex Draco Malfoy for calling Hermione Granger a "filthy little Mudblood," the spell backfired, causing him to vomit slugs. When he tried to transfigure beetles into buttons in class, he instead created smoke that smelled like rotten-eggs, and accidentally crushed his beetle. During the first meeting of the Duelling Club, the wand once again malfunctioned, injuring Seamus Finnigan. Despite its negative effects it had all year against its master, its one positive deed was at the end of the school year. When Gilderoy Lockhart stole it he became master of the wand and attempted to wipe the memories of Ron and Harry Potter, the charm backfired, causing Lockhart permanent and drastic memory loss, thus saving Harry and Ron from Lockhart's scheme while apparently exploding with "the force of a small bomb" at the same time.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Ron's father subsequently purchased a new wand for him.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling used a Celtic calendar to assign Ron's first wand wood, ash, based on his date of birth. She did the same for Harry's wand and Hermione's wand, as "a hidden connection" between the three friends."Extra Stuff: Wands" at J.K. Rowling's Official Site *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, when Ron was supposed to transfigure Scabbers into a goblet, the wand's damaged power caused the transformation to be incomplete, which left the cup with fur and a tail, which surprisingly isn't to bad with how bad the damage was. *It has also been speculated that, had the wand not been broken, Lockhart's attempt to erase Harry and Ron's memories may have still backfired due to the concept of wand allegiance expanded upon in the final book's discussion of the Elder Wand. However, as Lockhart had stolen the wand from Ron by force, he might have won its allegiance. *Why Ron had Charlie's old wand is unknown, possibly Charlie had an old wand and got a new one when he started working with dragons, and because the Weasleys are rather poor Ron got stuck with the old wand. *In Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Ron's wand is shown to malfunction in an optional scene in Hagrid's garden. *As it is described on Pottermore , Ash wood "cleaves to it's one true owner and ought not to be passed on or gifted from the original owner, as it would lose power". It can be speculated that, while this wand was in Ron's possession, he was not able to demonstrate his magical skills to full capacity. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' Notes and references ru:Палочки Рона Уизли#Первая палочка (1991-1993) Weasley, Ronald Wands Wands